


One Call Away

by VMikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klaroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMikaelson/pseuds/VMikaelson
Summary: After traveling around the country, Caroline finally decided that she is ready to see the world - with a certain original hybrid. One-shot. Slightly AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! This is just a little one-shot that I wrote while I was supposed to be listening in class. It's not that long, so hopefully you'll still enjoy this :)

_No matter where you go_

_You know you're not alone_

_I'm only one call away_

_I'll be there to save the day_

_Superman got nothing on me_

_I'm only one call away_

Caroline smiled as she took in the view from the Hollywood sign. The high spot she was standing on offered her a full view of the City of Angels. After the death of her mother, she did not have any family left in Mystic Falls. This led to her packing everything up, sorting the valuable belongings to put them in storage, and then she left the small town without looking back. For a while she travelled all over the United States. She stopped in New York for two weeks to visit Bonnie and then ran into Enzo in Las Vegas before proceeding to the movie capital of the world.

She took a few gulps of her water before whipping her phone out to take a picture of the sunset. The blonde was about to put her phone away when it buzzed with a new message notification.

_Klaus Mikaelson: How is the road trip? I hope you're not getting into too much trouble_

She smiled before sending the new photo to him and typing up a quick message after.

_I promise I'm on my best behavior :)_

Caroline put her phone away and admired the view one last time before walking back the way she came. She spotted a hummingbird along the way and her thoughts drifted back to a certain hybrid.

" _I was on a track in the Andes, and a hummingbird flew up to me and just hovered there staring at me. Its tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun… And I thought, 'what a thing, you know, to have to work that hard every day just to stay alive, to be constantly on the verge of death, and how satisfying every day must be that it survived…'._ "

She wasn't going to lie. She missed him. She felt like everyone that was checking on her was only doing so because it was their duty as her friend. But with Klaus, it felt like he actually did care and was genuinely interested in what she had to say. It's been years since they last saw each other and, maybe, it was time.

She has been putting it off for so long. To hell with what everyone would think of her. Caroline wanted to see the world with someone she cared about and someone who cared about her in return. His offer was years ago, but being the immortal hybrid that he is, maybe a few years would feel like it was just a few weeks or so.

Taking a deep breath, she continued the trek back to her car with an excited bounce in every step.

* * *

Klaus rolled his eyes as he heard a vase crash in the living room. With a sigh, he pushed himself off of the comfortable sofa he was sitting on and marched to the front of the study and yanked the door open.

"What is the meaning of this?" He questioned his two siblings that were currently rolling on the floor fighting for something.

Rebekah growled at her brother and pushed her hand on his face and proceeded to try, and fail, to reach for the object in her brother's hands.

"Kol won't give me my phone back!"

"Kol, give our baby sister her phone back before she destroys the whole house."

Kol laughed, "No! Our baby sister has been busy lately big brother."

"What do you mean?"

"She has gotten so desperate that she made a tinder." He smirked.

"A what?" Klaus stared at his two younger siblings in confusion.

"Tinder." Kol looked at Klaus, expecting for his older brother to know what the social media app is. When he continued to receive a blank look, he rolled his eyes continued. "The dating app? You swipe right if you like the person and then swipe left if you don't?"

The original hybrid continued to give his siblings a blank look. Kol rolled his eyes again and chucked the phone at his younger sister. "Ugh. Here. You people are no fun."

Elijah walked in the room and assessed the damage. "You two owe me a new vase."

"It's just a vase big brother. No need to get all emotional about it." Kol stood from the floor and dusted himself off.

"I am not emotional and that vase was a gift from Marie Antoinette herself."

"Fine, fine." Kol shook his head at his brother. "I'll go search for another ancient and dusty vase just for you."

"Thank you." Elijah slapped his brother's back hard in passing and laughed as he stumbled.

"What I was trying to say, before I was rudely interrupted, was that we need to go shopping for thanksgiving dinner." Rebekah looked at her two brothers expectantly.

"I have matters to attend to." Elijah said, before quickly exiting the room.

"This is a trivial matter baby sister. We are original vampires that have lived for more than a thousand years. Why do you insist on dealing with these kinds of things?" Klaus asked.

"Because we need to set down some roots! We have lived here in New Orleans for years. We need some semblance of normalcy and have some kind of tradition."

"You can deal with it yourself." Klaus shook his head and reached for his phone when it rang in his back pocket. "And it seems I am occupied."

Rebekah grunted in frustration and stomped out of the room.

Klaus smiled when reading the caller id and pressed to answer the call. "Hello, love."

" _Hey._ "

"What can I be of assistance today?"

" _I seem to be in need of a tour guide._ "

"Need me to be your Wikipedia for the day? As flattering as that is, the internet seems to be a quicker option."

" _Well, considering where I'm at right now, I don't think Wikipedia can offer insights and interesting background stories like you can._ "

Klaus laughed. "Alright. What can I do?"

" _Great! For starters, there's this house that I'm looking at. It's all brick. Kinda outdated but it has a certain charm to it I suppose._ "

"Okay. Continue." The hybrid smiled at the sound of her voice.

" _It has a red door. I have a thing for red doors you know? I think it brings a house together. Very classic. Anyway, the house also has a lot of windows. Like, a lot, a lot. It's made out of wood with large glasses. Even the door has two glass windows at the top, would you believe?_ "

Klaus' heart started beating faster as he continued to listen to the baby vampire describe what seems to be his home.

"What are you trying to say, love?"

" _The owner has good taste?_ " She laughed.

"Don't tease me, love."

" _All I'm trying to say is that I may have a surprise for you._ "

"You're out of luck. I don't really enjoy surprises."

" _Well you might enjoy this one. Come outside?_ "

Klaus gripped his phone tightly and slowly walked to the front doors of the house. His suddenly sweaty palms gripped the door knobs before he twisted and pulled the door open. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight before him.

"Surprise?" The blonde smiled. "I know you mentioned all those years ago that you'll take me to see the world. Does that offer still stand?"

Caroline shifted her weight from one foot to the other and stared nervously at the curly haired man before her. "Maybe we could start in Europe? Or I don't know, whatever you decide. Point is, I'm ready. And I know I took too long and you probably don't even have feelings for me anymore and I don't even know what I was thinking coming here. It seemed like a good idea at that time and now you're not even-"

Klaus stared at the woman in front of him before giving her a dimpled smile. She was so caught up in her rambling that she did not notice him walk closer to her. It wasn't until he was holding the back of her head with one hand, caressing her cheek with the other, and then he was pulling her in for a kiss.

"This is the best surprise I have ever received." He said between kisses.

"So you're not mad? Or like, I don't know. Maybe you're just saying that. Or maybe-"

"Caroline?" Klaus stared at her swollen lips before directing his attention to her eyes. "Shut up." He said before grabbing her by the waist to pull her back to him and resumed kissing her.

* * *

Rebekah Mikaelson has a strong personality - to say the least. Her and her brothers may fight like little children and not like the thousand year old vampires they are, but at the end of the day, they will all go to the ends of the earth for each other. That is why she found herself leaning against the railings of the second floor, glaring daggers at the curly blonde haired girl exiting her brother's room. She followed the younger girl as she headed into the kitchen and rummaged in the fridge.

The original vampire reached for a mug and slammed it down on the marble counter. Smiling with satisfaction as the other girl jumped in surprise.

"The B positive is on the bottom drawer. Nik took the liberty to separate those blood bags just for you." Rebekah said.

Caroline smiled nervously. "He sure is confident that I'd be here."

"When it comes to you, he seems to be not so confident in anything." The older blonde stared at the young vampire that captured her annoying brother's heart. For all the centuries that she had been with Klaus, she had never seen him so captivated and as they say, _whipped_ , as he had been with this girl. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she continued.

"Which is why I want to know your intentions towards my brother. Because so help me God, if I find out that you have been playing with his heart I will personally hunt you down and rip your own heart out of your body and feed it to you."

"I'm not after his virtue if that's what you want to know." Caroline tried to lighten the mood, and quickly sobered up as the original did not crack a smile. She sighed. "Look, I don't know where our relationship - if we even have one - is going. All I know is that he was right."

"Right about what?" Kol cut in from the other entrance of the kitchen.

"Ah big brother, perfect timing." Rebekah greeted. "Come sit next to me. Yes, Caroline? You were saying? Right about what?"

The young blonde vampire rolled her eyes at the two originals before taking a deep breath and continuing. "He was right that the _small-town boy, small-town life_ wouldn't be enough. He offered to show me what the world has to offer and I decided to take him up on it."

"And it took you years to finally decide?" Kol raised his eyebrows at her.

"I needed time to myself after everything that happened. And I guess I just needed to find the courage to finally show up on his doorstep unannounced."

"Well, good for you." The eldest original said, strolling in the room to join his siblings. "I personally think that you will be a good influence on my brother. But, be warned Miss Forbes, I also stand by what my sister has said. If you hurt Niklaus, I will let her rip your heart out and help get rid of your body."

Caroline nodded, looking solemn. "Good to know."

"Now, who said that everyone can gather in the kitchen to gang up on my girl?" Klaus' eyes narrowed at his siblings who were sitting next to each other on the other side of the counter.

"Ah big brother, always spoiling the fun are we?" Kol exclaimed sarcastically.

"Okay," Rebekah interrupted the incoming fight and clapped her hands together. "Now that everything is settled, Caroline, will you help me go shopping for decorations and groceries for thanksgiving?"

"Um, just like that?" Caroline gave the siblings a confused look.

"We got everything settled. What else do you want?" Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Are you going to help me or what?"

"Um, yeah sure!" Caroline smiled brightly. "Let me just get my things upstairs and then we can go."

"Great." The older blonde nodded her head before grabbing her keys by the door and walking to the garage.

"Hey," Klaus grabbed Caroline gently by the arm as she was about to exit the room. "If she tries anything, let me know?"

Caroline nodded her head. "I will. But I'm sure I'll be fine. Thank you." She smiled and kissed his cheek before exiting the kitchen and flashing up the stairs.

Klaus reached up and brushed his fingers over the spot where she kissed him before smiling with his dimples showing. Suddenly remembering he wasn't alone, he quickly dropped his hand and turned to the two other occupants. Elijah had his usual poker face on, but Kol looked like he was dying to laugh out loud.

"I don't want to hear it." He snapped and shook his head at his two brothers before flashing up the stairs as well.

Kol burst out laughing and held his aching stomach as tears started forming in his eyes.

"Did you see his face? He was like…" The younger original briefly imitated his brother's lovestruck expression before bursting in laughter again.

" _Shut up, Kol!_ " Klaus yelled from his studio.

Elijah shook his head at his younger brother's antics. "This is exactly why you are the most-daggered out of everyone."

Kol immediately stopped laughing. "You don't think he would actually dagger me again, do you?"

Elijah shrugged before getting up from the stool and striding out of the kitchen.

"Hey, wait!" Kol called after his brother before standing up from his seat. "Is he going to dagger me?"

Receiving no response, he hurried after the elder original.

"Elijah! Don't leave me alone in this house with him! I was kidding!"

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Comments and kudos will be much appreciated.


End file.
